Magical Glitter
by inubaka94
Summary: YAOI What happens when an all poweful force creates a kind of destuctive power nothing can protect you from? Love in the form of fruits, Konoha is doomed! READ FOR MORE DETAILS


**Hey everyone this story WILL be very funny and fluffy XD I OWN NOTHING, I'm just poor like that : **

**I WARN YOU NOW I AM A VERY SLOW UPDATER! Sorry… but its true!**

**Warning: language and sexual references**

"That is it! No more getting out of your seat!" Iruka's eye twitched as he scolded the hellions that populated the majority of his life. Iruka's head snapped as he heard a rustling to the right of his head, the poor kid froze on contact with Iruka's icy hot glare. No one breathed.

One very brave or very stupid child raised their hand, "I gotta go pee."

Iruka smiled heartily and motioned for the children to gather around the front of the room. Moving like zombies the kids stiffly filed in to the front and sat down, sweat visible on their little cheeks as the closer they got the more visible the vein on Iruka-sensei's neck became...

The same child from before repeated his plea to go to the bathroom. Before more than half the words made it out of his mouth he found himself hanging upside down infront of the sink suspicously left on.

Letting the child's desperate pleas land on deaf ears Iruka asked if anyone else had to go pee... truthful or not no one owned up to that question, Iruka was too crazy to risk that shit...

Wails of misfortune rang out from the boy hanging near the sink. "I swear to god if you _dare_ have an accident your mommy and daddy will be wondering when they got a new little girl."

This might help others understand why Iruka is one of the most respected Chunnin out there, even Jounin's quiver at his antics...

**YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI**

"Ha-ha Sasuke I BEAT YOU!!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"WHAT WAS THAT SASUKE TEME!" Naruto jumped up red faced and tense. Sasuke just looked at Naruto in a smug manner.

"It figure's only an baka like you could consider this a win. Che... loser."

Naruto just quietly peeved at Sasuke too jumble brained to think of a good come back. After all, he had just proven he could shovel a barn clean faster than Sasuke…

"AUUUGHHHH!!"

**YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI**

_Yuki moaned as long rough fingers brushed over his more sensitive areas, the man above him panting staring at him with loving affection underneath raging lust-_

"WHAT WAS THAT SASUKE TEME?"

Kakashi sighed closing his book, and he had just gotten to the good part. Letting his eye linger on the book he brooded silently if he should just stay in the tree all comfy and curious as to how the book would end and just read it.

A loud crash was heard coming from the barn, team 7's latest mission.

Sighing Kakashi lazily rose from his spot on the branch and teleported over to the cause of the trouble. Putting his book away Kakashi looked up and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, Naruto had knocked over the wheelbarrows of horse dung. It had exploded everywhere and was over everything. I MEAN everything. As in Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, all of who looked ready to kill the blonde menace who caused it all were covered head to toe is crap.

Watching the three go at it Kakashi smiled his eye doing a little 'n' curve of happiness, being a teacher could be _very_ fun.

**YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI**

"Maru? Why are the humans so strange?"

"IT MUST BE THAT THE POWER OF LOVE HAS BEEN LOST IN THEIR WORLD!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO WE MUST RESTORE IT!"

"YES! How many girls are there?"

"Um... not enough?"

"THEN THEY WILL HAVE TO BE OPEN MINDED!"

"But Maru! Many humans are homophobic!"

"WHAT IS THIS!! I SHALL MAKE THEM NOT SO!!"

And poof.

Magical glitter was spilt over ten very special fruits. One a grape, an orange, two bananas, a mango, a pineapple, a dango (even though it's not a fruit) a watermelon and into two bottles of sake.

"Maru, what has glitter got to do with anything?"

"Chid Chid my poor servant (Chid Chid's eye twitched) this is no _ordinary_ glitter, this is MAGICAL GLITTER!"

"…"

Maru sighed, "It makes who ever eats it fall in love with the first person they see that is the same sex."

Chid Chid just stood there, 'oh my god. There is simple no way in hell this is going to end happily... (Maru start's to dance to a nameless tune while breakdancing) AH MY SANITY'

Not long after that Chid Chid got a weird look and started twitching, 'Damn they don't make persciption drugs like they used too.'

**So I leave this chapter on too idiotic OC's dancing and ten magical fruits waiting to cause panic and all that jazz, XD I'M EVIL. rawr.**

**And all Japanese words I try to use have a 78% chance of being wrongly spelled/Used**

**Love forever the esteemed yaoi fangirl Stupidog94 (or Inubaka94) **


End file.
